guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Healing Ribbon
Funny, just two days ago I was thinking it would be cool if Monks got like a Fireball version of a heal spell. It's interesting, but I don't think it'll be too good. Zulu Inuoe 06:44, 31 July 2007 (CDT) :Smite ball, lawl. The Hobo 15:10, 31 July 2007 (CDT) ::This is one of the most powerful and efficient heals in the game if you can consistently get it to trigger on three people, which shouldn't be hard. I expect this will see heavy use. Arshay Duskbrow 19:43, 2 August 2007 (CDT) :::After turning on my brain I disregard my previous comment and back up Arshay's opinion. Zulu Inuoe 20:23, 4 August 2007 (CDT) Hey, this is like Chain Heal from World of Warcraft (Shaman skill that healed one target + 2 others nearby). I was just thinking about a targeted AoE heal to help the healers too.Paragon City 20:43, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :Damn, it's target other ally. It reminds me of Healing Burst though: if you heal someone right next to you, yourself is an "additional ally". And pets and Minions too... (T/ ) 01:58, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::Exactly, to that bit about the minions. Could also be used on mobs of melee characters, I suppose. Zulu Inuoe 05:20, 5 August 2007 (CDT) Skill description doesn't mention how those other 2 are chosen - random, lowest health, nearest, if final, nearest 2 or nearest ally then nearest ally to that ally? etc. Not overwhelmed honestly. Phool 21:13, 7 August 2007 (CDT) ::After some testing it shows that the targeting is completely random. It does not target members on low health primarily. It does not distinguish between party members and other friendlies, and neither does it prefer either. It also does not exhibit tendencies to target allies closer to the primary target. But if you only have two or less targets near the primary target, those always get selected. It DOES heal minions and it heals pets, too. It doesn't heal any ally twice. Only the primary target gets the DF bonus, and HB does not affect any of the healing, which I suppose might be a bug, since Ribbon is a direct heal. The healing done is affected by Aura of Faith, but it does not seem to be affected by Holy Haste. The spell is recognized by the code as healing prayers, it is disabled by Gift of Health. So this might be another bug. Healing done is affected by Healer's Covenant, although I almost expected it not to be. -- Yu 04:12, 5 September 2007 (CDT) This is Chain Lightning plus Heal Other trough the blender. PvEreanor 11:13, 8 August 2007 (CDT) :Shhh! They might give it exhaustion like the Rt spells! Zulu Inuoe 09:13, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ::What Rit spells with exhaustion? :D Arshay Duskbrow 02:28, 17 August 2007 (CDT) Could be good on heroes In a full H/H team, the casters/rangers typically clump together. With this skill, that liability could be turned into an advantage. Looks very solid. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 21:34, 16 August 2007 (CDT) Not boosted by healer's boon Yeah, this doesn't get boosted by healer's boon. I've got it at 16 healing prayers, does the listed healing. since this is direct healing, i would at least expect the first part to get boosted. ~Avatarian 86 10:42, 24 August 2007 (CDT) They fixed this in today's update. additional targeting i've been playing around heavily with this skill, and i like it a lot :P the main drawback i see is that the targeting is completely random (so sometimes when i want to be smart and get a self heal while i heal the wars killing the enemy attacking me, i end up using healing touch anyway :/) but it's still a good skill imo. especially since i usually play with 2 melee's and heroes tend to be 3 spellcasters which i separate from :P Post-Preview vs. Boon Has anyone tried running this with Healer's Boon since the game went fully live? (I've noticed a lot of changes, I'm hoping this is one of them...) Gwen Shadowsound 13:21, 2 September 2007 (CDT) : EDIT: Just tested this. Bad news, boys and girls. I'll update the page... -_- Gwen Shadowsound 14:00, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Hmmm It would appear that when one uses this skill that target ally is healed for X health (dependent on the Healing Prayers line). Has anyone else reached this conclusion? :Nope, I've seen it doing damage instead! d'oh. --84.24.206.123 13:30, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::So....confused...67.87.113.101 01:32, 4 September 2007 (CDT) this is pretty sweet.--Coloneh RIP 15:48, 9 September 2007 (CDT) Anyone know if it heals spirits as well? Might make Shelter/Union/Agony healable.--Xaerth 15:59, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :I can confirm it doesn't heal spirits. Tested it in the nameless isles. --64.203.204.21 15:52, 15 September 2007 (CDT) Move this skill to divine favor and it will be ubersaur :] Lost-Blue 00:15, 26 March 2008 (UTC)